


i can read you like a book

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [25]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But with a naked person, F/M, Fluff, History, Naked Fluff, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my absolute favourite, vegan-johnmurphy-trash + her friend, whoever they may be: So bell and clarke do history revision together and for every right answer the person who is supposed to study the stuff takes a piece of clothing off</p><p> </p><p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can read you like a book

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this tonight, and it's not particularly long - but, at the same time, I was bored. I wrote it now. I'm also updating my blog, so here's a shameless plug for that (bethandthewhore.blogspot.com)
> 
> I hope you like it, and I hope I lived up to prompt-expectations.

It was Bellamy’s biggest annoyance, that Clarke was downright _terrible_ at History. For someone as smart as her, as horribly capable, as fantastically brilliant as Clarke Griffin, she just couldn’t memorise _anything_ to do with the American West. At all.

“Okay,” he sighed, shivering a little. “This is an easy one.” Clarke looked put out over the assumption that she would need _easy_ questions, but considering the only item of clothing she’d taken off so far was her _socks_ – Bellamy wasn’t going to give her the difficult ones anymore. “What would the Native Americans do with their elderly?” Silently, Bellamy prayed that she knew the answer.

Clarke paused for a moment, blank face, wide eyes, before answering. “They would leave them behind.”

“Why?” He shot back.

“Because they would slow them down, and they were nomadic anyway.” Bellamy grinned.

“Finally,” he huffed, flopping back onto the bed as Clarke peeled off her t-shirt. Her glanced over at her, and stopped glancing and started staring – she hadn’t answered a correct question in ages, and, well, he hadn’t seen her boobs, even if she was wearing a bra, in even longer.

“Shit, it’s cold,” Clarke complained. Bellamy nodded.

“How do you think I feel?” He gestured to his body, devoid of all clothing besides his boxers. Clarke’s cheeks tinged a little as her eyes surveyed her boyfriend, before shrugging.

“That’s what you get for being intelligent,” she replied indifferently.

“No, this is what I get for letting you chose the studying method,” he retorted. Clarke shrugged, leaning back at her end of the bed and propping herself up with her arms.

“If I let you have it your way, we would be working in silence.”

“We’d be watching documentaries, actually,” Bellamy corrected. Clarke rolled her eyes, something she did a lot around him, he noticed.

“Equally as boring – at least this way we have a decent segway into sex,” she replied. Bellamy laughed.

“Is studying just a way of getting me naked for you?” He asked, propping himself up on his arms, while Clarke tucked a flyaway strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Everything is really just a way to get you naked,” she relented. “Baking last week and covering you in flour? You got naked for a shower, which turned into shower sex. Watching Netflix a couple of weekends ago? All to get you naked, because Netflix and chill is a real thing.”

“What about when you asked me for help mowing the lawn?” He asked, pointedly raised eyebrow. Clarke grinned.

“You went topless, _then_ naked.” Bellamy let out a bark of laughter, and Clarke joined in a moment later. When the laughter died away, she sighed, looking over to her textbook on the bed next to her. “You have one item of clothing left,” she mused. “I feel like I should give you an easy one.” Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Give me a hard one,” he told her. “I’ll have to earn it, this way.” Clarke grinned at him, before turning back to her textbook, and Bellamy took the moment to look her over. She’d recently chopped her hair up to her shoulders, from where it used to fall down her back, and Bellamy couldn’t say that he minded. Even though the room was only lit by a single lamp over on his desk, her eyes, blue as the ocean, were still alight. On her neck, he could see the fading bruises that his mouth had left a few days before, and his eyes fell straight to her breasts; covered by an obnoxiously pink bra.

She shifted and Bellamy swallowed, forcing his eyes to her face as she read the question aloud. “Who, when and what happened regarding the cure for smallpox.” Bellamy groaned, flopping back onto the bed once more.

“Um, Jenner-“

“Who?” Clarke questioned, and Bellamy glanced up to find her smirking. She may have been the one to attempt to get him naked in the first place, but she seemed to be enjoying his annoyance, too.

“ _Edward_ Jenner,” Bellamy corrected, cursing himself for ever studying the History of Medicine. “17something.”

“17-“ Clarke prompted, dragging the word out. He watched her, making a shape with her mouth, mouthing the next letter.

“10-“ she shook her head, mouthing again. “90-something.”

“1790-what?” He groaned once more.

“1798,” he replied.

“Good,” she smiled. “What happened?”

“Smallpox was shit,” he relented at last. “And then Jenner saw some people-“

“Saw who?”

“Saw _milkmaids_ ,” he corrected. “With cowpox, who never caught smallpox. So he used inoculated cowpox to cure the smallpox.” He looked over to Clarke, grinning.

“Correct,” she nodded. “Now, off with the boxers.” Clarke laughed as Bellamy stripped off his underwear, but she was cut off by his lips on hers. It was fast, straight off the bat. He tugged at her waist, pulling her on top of him, as her fingers carded through his hair. He licked into her mouth and she moaned at the back of her throat, grinding down onto Bellamy’s crotch. He couldn’t supress and groan and his girlfriend pulled back, grinning.

“Don’t I get to answer any more questions?” She asked. Bellamy shook his head, hands sliding up to her back, fumbling with the clasp to her bra.

“No,” he replied. “If we waited for you to get the answers right, we won’t be having sex until next week.” She frowned, lightly slapping his chest.

“Rude.”

“Exceptionally,” he agreed. “Let’s make out.” Clarke’s head ducked back down to his, and she rocked against him, grinning into his mouth. Next time they studied, they’d read out of textbooks and answer essay questions, Bellamy knew. But this method wasn’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are forever appreciated, thank you.


End file.
